Crux
|english voice=Bill Flynn |key= |image gallery= yes }} Crux, "The Southern Cross" (クルックス Kurukkusu), full name Crumudgeon,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 31 is one of the Silver Key Celestial Spirits that is owned by Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 11 It is unknown if Crux can be used for combat purposes. However, it is known that Crux has the ability to search for information about Celestial Spirits and their owners by sleeping, though he's forbidden to reveal too much, as one's activities are still a private matter in the Spirit World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 12-13 Appearance Crux appears to be an aged celestial spirit. His head beholds a giant, metal cross with floral-like golden patterns. He also has a white-haired mustache sprouting from his nostrils that also appears like tiny crosses. Oftentimes, he closes his eyes. However, he will eventually open these if he found his objective. He seems to be wearing a medieval-like outfit, complete with green pants and wooden pointed shoes. His arms and legs are skinny, and appear to be tanned orange. On his arms are blue-colored knobs attached to his wrists and elbows. Crux is currently missing a tooth and he favors to levitate rather than to stand. Personality Crux doesn't talk very much. This can result from his restraint to fall asleep.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 11-15 Additionally, he is shown to be highly intelligent. Synopsis Loke arc Crux is summoned by Lucy to see if Loke had any history with a Celestial Mage before. During his meditation, he finds out that Loke once knew Karen Lilica but didn't divulge that Loke was really Leo. He is later summoned again with the rest of Lucy's spirits to persuade the Celestial Spirit King to spare Loke's life.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 32 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Crux celebrates Lucy and her friend's return from Tenrou Island when Virgo brings them to the Celestial Spirit World. During the celebration, he shows Levy McGarden a collection of books, which fascinates her. He allows Levy to take a book with her, much to her delight, and then falls asleep again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 8-11 During the events near the end of the Grand Magic Games, Lucy has Crux look up information concerning the Eclipse Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 13 Crux delivers the results of his search to Lucy telepathicallyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 18-19 as the gate is being opened, allowing her to realize where the dragons were coming from and close it before any more got through.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 9 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Scanning: Crux is an expert on Celestial Spirit Magic. He knows all that's going on between humans and the Spirit World, and can thus scan past people who have been in contact with Celestial Spirits and Celestial Mages. While he's doing that though, he falls asleep. Telepathy ( Terepashī): Crux is able to mentally communicate with his owner without being summoned. Levitation: Crux, after being summoned, indefinitely hovers in the air. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Crux cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Appearances in Other Media OVAs Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Crux is seen cleaning the pool grounds during Aquarius's swimming class. He also chastises Virgo while she digs up pitfall traps on the school grounds. Crux and the other Celestial Spirits make up the school staff of Fairy Academy.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male